tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-9019 Scar
Grand Army of the Republic Special Operations Brigade Personnel File #8712 Number-9019 Name-Scar Cloned-7/12/?? Current Position and Rank-104th Lead Juggernaut.Sargent, Hair-black Eyes-Light Brown in the one good eye Role-Juggernaut Likes-Reading, food, relaxing, sleeping, drinking, and talking with his brothers Dislikes-non-clone officers, The Republic government, people who he considers "don't accept the reality of a situation", mercenaries, worms, caves,and jedi. Weight-175 Height-5’8’’ Training-Basic Training in firearms, Explosives,Heavy weaponry, shield usage,and medical Error malfun*(11n Att⧬⥬⥬tt⥱⦽ ha⥬⬀⬀⥥g of *⤳⤳* Fi⟿l⇱ Tra⇛%ing-Duri⥹g my fir⥣t post whic⥡ was on eriadu a hig⬺ly ⥷a⥥ued tra⦽ing hub for all f⥶ctions due to its lo⥮⥠tion on the major g૮൨๘ctic higHWay౩ of the ri୩ma trade r௧௦te and the ꩑ydian way but is o↴ㆠed by the repuㄩㄚic i ㄆound out that the many uㆩdeㄧㄖorld orgㄑnzㄅtioㄛs and ՈԿշյviduals went throՕբh there carËÏing many forms of i〆ㄘicit goods but anㄘㄙay due to my long tour there and bㆧㄣause of all the unㄑ〖】world actㆥㆦㆥty i was able to learn things from the many difㄫㄎrent indㆡviduㄚls there such as hacㄚing foㄬㄭer republic tㄕ〞﹅inals like this one as well as findㄘng out about how ceㄭtain alcoholic bevㄛ〞ㄘages contain certain propeㄙ〜ㄫies that can be very helpful in certain sㆪㄢㄇations like reㆣㆢtor core a drink that tastes like piss but is coㆫㆫonly drunk by eㆱㄎㄛrienced smuㆥㆥlers for its properties to block most commㄡn poㆨ〞ons as well as gases I also learned some oㆲher tidbits of thiㆭgs while there that the repㆰㆱlic and now empire still don’t know about and mㆲst likeㆡy ever will find out about as this file is just one in a milㆣion but to the imperial anaㄩㄗytics specialist or whoever got the horrible job looking through all the files and is wonderi玆率 why I adᐂed this info well the anᑃᑟer to this is siᐯple. its thanks for getting rid of the jedi who used my brothers as their slaves during the war that and because i feel like the full truth should come out at what happened during the battle of Ord canfre. Quotes-''"Take a good long look.You might see it move!"''-Taken from a conversation between 9019 and another cadet on kamino when referring to his disfigured left face "Muuni 14,968 spotted!"-Mid mission "I will never understand why in the world fleet admirals and the like will just randomly join us on our mission! I mean this is a groundpounder's duty not some stargazers!"-Taken from conversation mid battle between him and other clones Personality-known by many as “The rebel rouser” 9019 is known for voicing his opinion to his brothers about his dislike towards the jedi and the republic’s hypocritical stance of using a slave army in the name of freedom and democracy though he himself does not hold any grudges in any noticeable manner towards that of his brothers as well as most of the officers and appears to have no intention to betray the republic in any sorta manner anytime soon as noticed from multiple intelligence officers and personnel who were meant to observe the daily actions of 9019. Other than his rebellious attitude he holds a very negative attitude to those of non-clone naval personnel even if the non-clone in question are held in rather higher regard by his brothers though this attitude mainly seems to have arisen after his demotion he also tends to commonly patrol the hallways of whatever location he is stationed at as well as commonly train and talk with his fellows he does notably also at times actually forces politics into conversations from time to time leading to many of his fellow brothers seeing him more as "That one guy who is alright just don't talk politics with him." Bio-Like any other clone 9019 was raised on kamino but due to a malfunction to his tube during the growth process his left face is now disfigured though his left eye still can be used in a manner. Usually the kaminoans would eliminate any clones with "impurities" but from records it seems that 9019 was kept due to the fact that the kaminoans still had to face a deadline that could not be changed and so 9019 was kept alive despite the deformity. In terms of "how fast one can notice it" its not instantly noticeable but at a second glance one would notice it not only that but due to the malfunction he seems to be more quick to anger than the average clone. During his early years as a clone cadet 9019 was known for having bad luck it started after his first training session in target practice in which someone replaced the standard training rifle with a real one and while fooling around with it 9019 accidentally shot another cadet with it nearly killing the other cadet after that more trouble followed him examples being: getting his entire team wiped out during a simulation, accidentally causing physical harm to fellow cadets, accidentally uploading a virus into kaminos security network, and finally to top it all off managing to blow up the engines from a republic supply freighter. The reason he didn’t become a janitor was that at the time no one was able to link 9019 to most of the major accidents without concrete evidence though further analysis shows that 9019 seems to have been the cause of all of these problems though none were seemingly intentional. Nevertheless he was still able to become a trooper but due to his combat scores and multiple accidents of friendly fire and such his first tour was placed on the major trade hub of Eriadu a planet that was all things considered quite peaceful and no action was expected to take there and that is what mainly happened during 9019 tour on the planet but that shortly changed near the end of his 1st tour. During his 167 day on the planet 9019 as well as multiple other clone personnel were called in to arrest a large gang of drunk mercenaries who were causing trouble in terms of destroying public property in an otherwise large public cantina. Initially all went smoothly the clones kept order and were able to slowly but surely arrest the drunk mercenaries but then the mercenaries started to draw their weapons and fire at the clones resulting in clone casualties. When the mercs opened fired on the clones it is believed that with 9019’s beliefs he became enraged and ran at the mercenaries annd started killing them with his bare hands. In the end out of the original 53 mercenaries that were at the cantina it is believed from eye witness reports as well as autopsies from some of the dead mercs that 9019 killed at 13 of the mercenaries with his bare hands the rest were either killed from returning clone fire or were arrested. After this 9019 continued on with his duties with little to no problems. After he left he served in many battles some ending in victory and others in defeat some examples being the battle of Dantooine,the battle of Aridka, the battle of Kabal,the battle of Parcelluis Minor, and the battle of Null just to name a few but one that stands out the most is the battle of Ord Canfre a planet that had its entire northern hemisphere be a tropical paradise while the southern was a frozen wasteland with only small patches of solid land the rest was just a frozen ocean the planet itself was made to be a small military outpost/large storage facility in the outer rim that was meant to help keep order, help with the exploration of the galaxy, and serve as a storage facility in case any military operations needed to be quickly resupplied, although some data was lost what we do know is that the planet due to its location, expendable equipment that it was guarding, and the fact that more important battles were being fought elsewhere in the galaxy the defenders could expect no reinforcements even if any allied forces were available to assist the defenders. The defending forces were led by naval Captain Urifar as well as 3 jedi knights and consisted of a small fleet of 3 acclamator-class assault ships defending it from the separatist invasion fleet in space which consisted of 5 munificent-class star frigates and that the land defense of the planet was defended by only 200000 clone soldiers with only 100000 defending both the northern and southern hemisphere of the planet as well as being joined by a small contingent of the highly reputable Alion Nova Guard although this would have spelled out an all in quick victory for the separatist invaders due to the fact that each invading star frigate contained at least 150000 battle droids each the battle took more than 3 days due to the fact that the clone defenders utilized the supplies that they were meant to guard this included QDLA (Quick Deployable and Lightly Armored) bunkers, AT-RTs, at least a dozen or more AT-APs, various artillery pieces, AA pieces, and food, water, and medical supplies that could have had them last for days without the need for resupply but in the end captain Urifar who had lost one of his acclamator’s along with his being heavily damaged was forced to retreat due to a reinforcing separatist fleet leaving multiple clone squads as well as some supplies and armaments behind, 9019 was in one of the squads that was left behind and it was assumed that all clone soldiers that were left on the planet died there from the droid forces but 6 standard weeks later 9019 and 3 others managed to return with 9019 spouting out accusations that Captain Urifar and the other jedi knights made up the reports about a separatist fleet joining the battle to reinforce the assaulting CIS forces and that Urifar retreated due to the sole reason that he wanted to retrieve his daughter’s corpse and make sure she was buried on her homeworld and that the other jedi knights agreed to help the Captain because they highly respected the Captain’s daughter and that they saw the forces that were abandoned as expendable. These accusations with no evidence being provided and 9019’s blunt and rude way of telling the accusations as well as the testimony from the other knights stating that there was a separatist fleet that came to reinforce the CIS invasion forces essentially defaced 9019 which has led to him being demoted from his rank of lieutenant and with no hope of being promoted again any time soon although due to his survival on the planet for more than six weeks has made him a noteworthy candidate for special operations training also due to recent investigations into republic battles that were won and lost note that Captain Urifar was able to retrieve his daughter’s corpse before leaving and that all sensory data records from the ship has been erased before the investigation began. *End Personnel File* . .. .... ......... .............Clearance Requested .....................LVL 6 Clearance Accepted Thank You For Your Cooperation Vice Admiral ...............................Accessing Republic Naval Personnel File #1043 Galactic Republic Navy Personnel File #1043 Name-Antioch L. Urifar Species-Human Current Position and Rank-Commodore of the 37th naval flotilla (basically a naval fleet) currently assigned in the Raioballo sector Age-68 Hair-none Eyes-blue in the non cybernetic eye Tattoos-none Likes-credits,hunting,botany,blartree blossoms, reading, strategizing, jedi officers that allow him to do his work (jedi generals were known to bump heads with naval officers of all types due to the fact that jedi generals tended to hold no knowledge of naval warfare and held a rank that made it so that whatever they say would go even anikan skywalker's naval admiral yularen despised skywalker) Dislikes-pride during times of battle,jedi mantra and witchcraft,losing at a great cost,viruses,mentions of his wife and daughter,clone personnel in general Weight-166 Height-5'8" Training-11 years at the Brionelle Memorial Military Academy, as well as 24 years of service in the chandrilan defense fleet Quotes-''"I don't hunt because I like to kill animals or because I like the rush of firing a rifle or something simple like that. I hunt because it helps me train the brain and eyes to observe what the animal's next move might be I do this often because living beings are exactly that. Animals that can either run from danger or fight it and like wild beasts they to can do unexpected things."''-taken from an interview on chandrila before the clone wars "Truth be told I kinda regret doing all those years in the academy for it took credits that could have been used better and time that can never be taken back."-recording of a conversation between Urifar and another enlisted officer from chandrila "I don't like clones.I'm not going to lie or imply I do general I am going to just say it for its easier to just do that. I hate clones I find them practically similar to the enemy forces we face. They cost money to make, they're expendable,they follow every order given no matter how ridiculous it is without even the slightest hint of resistance, and in short they have no soul no feelings when they see another one of them die from blaster fire, no hint of panic when they realize they're about to be overrun, no joy when the battle has been won, not even a semblance of curiosity of what they're lives could be like after the war."-taken from a conversation between Urifar and a Jedi general on urifar's opinion on clones. "I believe for a commander or soldier to be truly effective their soul and mind must be of one for if you only trust what is in your soul you may find your self facing bigger problems that could be solved in a more strategically efficient manner you may also possibly start to doubt your actions when you lose and if you only trust your mind you may overthink things and give time to your enemy time that may cost you the battle. Your soul and mind must be one for you to act with certainty for in war there is only clear cut certainty and success or you falter and die." Personality-Urifar's personality could be simplified in one word "Twitchy" as no matter what was happening at least one part of his body was performing some action whether simply tapping his foot to slowly banging his hand against a console the only time when was ever seen not moving or being twitchy is when he is with family but other than that his personality was like most naval officers all stoic and what not. Bio-Antioch was born on the planet Chandrila in 87 BBY at the age of 21 (66 BBY) he joined the Chandrila defense fleet attending the esteemed Brionelle Memorial Military Academy and training there for 11 years during that time he replaced his right eye and part of his right face with cybernetics sometime after attending the academy he met Ilocha M Triena and they married on 50 BBY by the age of 44 (43 BBY) Urifar was made Admiral of the chandrila defense fleet and had a daughter named Yilanda H Urifar though the family would be separated from their daughter a year later due to her force sensitivity and at first Urifar was full of vigor and joy at his daughter becoming a jedi though that soon changed as he later found out that he couldn't visit his daughter anymore due to the rules of the order. For the next 5 years Urifar continued to serve with distinction in the defense fleet but in 36 BBY chandrila was affected with a major epidemic of the gobindi virus many were affected and died due to the virus including multiple family members of urifar including his wife. For five years straight urifar visited and sat next to his dying family members who slowly suffered due to the fact that the virus made it so that cells could not get the amount of oxygen needed for the body to live so he watched as day after day his colleagues, friends, and family members were hooked up to more and more tubes to live and slowly one by one they died all while urifar could do nothing but sit and watch.After a few more years of service urifar retired at the age of 56 (31 BBY) later at the outbreak of the clone wars urifar returned to service but this time in the service of the republic navy and during his enlistment as a navy officer he learned to despise clone personnel as during his introduction and what not into the republic navy he along with other enlisted officers were first introduced to clone soldiers and clone officers and told that they were going to be working with clones in the future and during the introduction a fellow enlisted officer wishing to test how far a clone soldier would follow orders (due to the fact that they were told that the clones would follow every order) gave a clone officer a blaster set to stun and ordered the clone officer to fire upon some of his fellow clone soldiers, the clone officer did so instantly ((this was during very early in the first year of the war)) and due to this urifar came upon to looking at the clones as nothing more than droids without a soul or emotion and urifar believed that every battle needs both mind and soul for one to win and while although he had years of training and experience urifar was made a captain due to the fact that during his years of service in the defense fleet urifar saw practically no combat what so ever the closest he came to combat was when two cargo freighters got into an accident and one threatened to shoot the other not only that but the chandrila defense fleet that he commanded had only a total of less than 25 ships in total with only one frigate and two old republic aged carriers. Urifar would later be put in command of three acclamators his command vessel i"The Blartree"/i, i"The Redoubt"/i, and i"The Solemn Vow"/i with the charge of defending the planet Ord canfre during his time in charge of the planet's defense he met his daughter after many years apart who was now a jedi knight who came along with two other jedi knights that were accompanying her to another area in the galaxy where they were needed a nautolan and a togruta though rumors abound that urifar actually pulled some strings to have his daughter pass through his sector so that he could finally see her after so long apart.Although urifar's daughter and fellow jedi were needed to leave they soon found themselves having to stay on the planet as a day after their arrival a CIS invasion fleet consisting of 5 muunificent-class star frigates entered the system and invaded the planet. Urifar with his three acclamators immediately set for an intercept course with the invading fleet while his daughter and the two other jedi left the ship to help with the land defense of the planet as Urifar's ships neared the invading fleet two of the enemy munnifcents disengaged from formation and engaged with urifar's ships as to by time for the other ships to fully unload their droid soldiers and tanks. Urifar immediately had i"The Redoubt"/i hold back until it had unloaded all its fighter and bomber squadrons as the frigates got into range the droid frigates started focusing fire on urifar's ship all the while they slowly unloaded their fighter squadrons three hours later and i"The Redoubt"/i joined the fight and had its fighters escort the bomber squadrons to assault one of the star frigates as the bombers launched their payload onto their target they were able to cause major damage to the bridge and guns with minor losses although it is unknown what exactly it was that set off the reaction but the enemy frigate shortly after the bombing run blew up into a massive fireball and with only one enemy star frigate to deal with urifar pressed the advantage but soon had to retreat to the other side of the planet as the other 3 starfrigates joined the skirmish later that day urifar was surprised to learn that the defenders had only lost one minor city to the invading forces that day though the droid forces on the planet continued their assault well into the night.All night long urifar stayed on the bridge planning the defense of the planet ordering clone commanders to set up positions around the planet to at the very least slow the droid forces by the next morning urifar tired and sluggish finally went to rest in his barracks at the advice of his officers by 1 pm urifar was awoken to the sound of turbolaser fire rocking his ship and rushed to the bridge in his nightwear astonished to find i"The Redoubt"/i destroyed and his remaining ships under assault from the enemy fleet apparently what had happened was that the enemy fleet had gotten close enough to urifar's ship to have the sensors be distracted from the planets surface where the enemy fleet had unloaded their bomber squadrons onto a temporary airfield that the invading droid forces had set up on the planets surface and as the planet rotated towards the ship counter clock wised the ships kept moving around the planet clockwise till both the enemy airstrip and the bombers were essentially directly under urifar's ships the enemy fleet then engaged the defending ships while the bomber squadrons on the planet in a massive surge bombed the underside of one of the acclamators. Urifar's ship was being focused on by the entire enemy fleet his shields were down, consoles were sparking, fires had erupted on multiple decks and he was just standing on the bridge of his ship dumbstruck, and in his nightwear. In a fit of panic urifar activated his ships hyperdrive and set it to another planet in the solar system ordering the remaining ship to just run after some time urifar hid his ship inside a gas planet and ordered immediate repairs to his ship by the time it was 1:00 am urifar's ship had lost 5/8th of her guns and one of her minor engines urifar later had his ship return to the planet along side iThe Solemn Vow/i stressed out beyond his eyes urifar ordered the entire bridge empty as he stood in front of the holoimager viewing the results of the day's land battles learning that while although the droid forces on the planet took statistically higher casualties than his forces they had taken most of the northern hemisphere including the capital as he continued to view the reports his daughter visited him whatever was discussed on that bridge is unknown but when the jedi left urifar was seen wiping away tears with his mood bettered.A few hours later urifar was given news that the alion nova guard that were on the planet and assisted with the defense of the planet were able to commandeer a class type B shuttle and used it to infiltrate one of the enemy star frigates while urifar was trying to think of a way to communicate with the nova guard who had infiltrated the enemy ship he suddenly got a report that one of the enemy frigates had head first smashed into one of its own causing both ships to be utterly destroyed urifar now knew what the nova guard had planned.As the third day turned into the evening urifar was planning out a way to take out the last two enemy when he got a report from the ground, his daughter was dead she had died in the southern hemisphere where everything was frozen even the oceans, she was fighting against droid forces when she was thrown back by a shot from a droid tank and crashed through the ice instantly drowning to death due to the cold shock response of the body (( what happens is that when the body first enters cold water a short gasp naturally occurs if an individual happens to fall completely in ice cold water at or below -70 F then they will in short instantly die it has happened before all pathways are open and frozen water just rushes in with no hope of closing the mouth in time )) after hearing the news urifar became grim and immediately ordered her body to be brought with him and the other two jedi to come with as well. As her body was brought on board urifar did not move at all his face a dark and grim he then brought the two other jedi with him to the bridge there he had the entire bridge emptied and with the jedi reviewed the current supplies and manpower the defenders had, the jedi spoke out ideas and argued while the captain sat silent finally urifar decided that they were going to leave immediately they weren't going to waste time trying to defend a planet that was already lost even if they were to manage to beat back the separatist invasion fleet no republic reinforcements would arrive and that everything on the planet including the clones were expandable while two jedi, two acclamators, and a naval officer were worth more to the republic as the clones and the equipment has been replaced before and after much argument on whether to actually try to retrieve anything from the planet urifar only responded with "Our lives" and some time after that they left stating that a new fleet of CIS ships had entered the system and that they could do nothing as the told the clone soldiers on the planet at 11:00 pm in truth it is more believed that urifar just wanted to return his daughter's body back home. Later in life urifar served in many other battles distinguishing himself in the defense of republic held worlds and soon years later was made a commodore. Category:Clone